the hunted
by brotaku98
Summary: Josiah is a pretty normal guy, he has a sister he hates, and secrets. what happens when he finds a partner and a girl though? will his iced heart thaw? I promise it won't be as generic as it seems at first, I have, plans.
1. the beginning

_**hello my amazingful people! welcome to my pokemon fanfic! I like to make the stories more ours than mine, so please tell me what pokemon you want to be on the team, who you want Josiah(the trainer, but you'll find out more about that later.) to fight. and if you have your own pokemon OC or you play pokemon, send me a team, and I'll have him fight them, probably, and no, I won't have him automatically win. and I say probably because, if you give a team of all legendaries or something, of course he's gonna lose. so enjoy the chapter.**_

"Josiah you lazy ass, get up!" a voice yelled from the bottom of the stairs.  
>"ugh, what the hell do you want!? you know it's my sleep-in day!" Josiah yelled back down as he slammed his pillow over his head.<br>"there's some chick here to see you! though I don't know why any reasonable girl would want to see you!"  
>"Vanessa, stop bullying your brother! now son, wake up!"<br>"fine!" he slopped out of bed and pulled on his usual outfit: blue jeans, with a white undershirt and a red and black denim jacket. "damn sister, acting all high-and-mighty just because she has a pokemon partner and I don't. yeesh, I swear she probably stole her from some ex-boyfriend." he muttered as he forced his arms through the sleeves.  
>"I heard that!" Vanessa yelled up. "and I'll have you know none of my ex's even <strong>had<strong> an ekans!"  
>"yeah, right, you have so many I lost track, sorry." Josiah yelled down, the sarcasm and wrath dripping from him.<br>"you…! when you get down here you are **so** fucking dead!"  
>"Vanessa!"<br>"it's a figure of speech!"  
>"my god." Josiah shook his head as he walked down, his black hair still uncombed and horrid looking.<p>

"hey there Josiah." a pretty blonde girl was standing at the doorway, a skitty sitting next to her.  
>"fuck, I must be dreaming." he pinched himself, his skin becoming red.<br>"yeah, I know right?" Vanessa said, drinking some unknown liquid from a plastic bottle. I'm not gonna say it's alcohol, but it was probably alcohol.  
>"so, what do you want?" Josiah asked, ignoring his sister.<br>"oh, um, well, I saw that you never went to anyones house or anything. so, I thought I'd ask you to take a walk." she said, shuffling her foot, her high-heels clacking on the floor as she looked into his green eyes.  
>"oh, sure, why not." he grabbed a cup of cold coffee off the counter and slammed the door behind them.<p>

"so, um, do you have a partner?" the girl, who had said her name was Erica, asked while they walked into the woods near town.  
>"nah, there was a grimer in the sewer once, but other than that, you don't run into many wild pokemon at home." he said shrugging.<br>"well, why don't you leave the house once in a while?" Erica asked as skitty jumped onto her shoulders.  
>"because it's much more interesting at home, where you don't don't run into assholes, outside Vanessa that is." he pulled out a switchblade and began flicking it in and out.<br>"but you never meet any, well, nice people." Erica said, putting her hand against a tree as they walked.  
>"yeah, I'll just stick with the internet, thanks." he said, carving his initials into a bench.<br>"hey, that's not just your bench!" Erica looked astonished that anyone would do something like that.  
>"why not? me and you'll be the only ones who know." he shrugged and carved the name out, leaving almost no trace. "there, happy?"<br>"yes, thank you." Skitty jumped from her shoulders to Josiah's and hung there like a purring scarf.  
>"get your fucking cat off me." he said, his tone unchanging.<br>"aw, but that means he trusts you." she clicked her tongue and Skitty jumped back to her shoulders.  
>"well he has very poor judgement." he said as he sat down next to a tree and began whittling a stick to a point.<br>"well, as cold as you like to act, I think you're probably a sweety underneath all that." she said as she sat next to him, scratching Skitty's ears. "and his names Spear you know. I named him after Shakespeare."  
>"well, that's a really tough name, for a wimpy pokemon."<br>"aw, don't say that, he's as strong as an arcanine, you just need to give him love. don't I Spear?" she pet his as she smiled down.  
>"wow, I didn't know you were into <strong>that<strong>." he said, his tone almost robotic as always.  
>"huh? what, no!" she said glaring at him in the first show of anything but bubbliness. "I love him like a son!"<br>"alright, no need to get offended." he shook his head and grinned as he thought about just what he did on the internet.  
>"well then, should we head back? cold coffee isn't enough for breakfast."<br>"nah, I don't eat much." he shrugged and sat back, almost laying down, as he began whistling.  
>"is that the anthem of lavender town? in Kanto?"<br>"yeah, I like it. but they changed it after they got rid of the tower. shame too, it was the only place for the deceased, a haven really." he said and got back to his tune.  
>she chuckled "I knew you had a heart." she lay back as well and they just sat there.<p>

"so, do you even have any friends?" Erica asked when he was done.  
>"nah, don't need them, I have myself, my computer, that's all I need."<br>"grrrrruff!" a houndour showed up and looked at them like a lillipup at a treat.  
>"what!" Erica shouted out, startling Spear. "Spear, use double slap!"<br>"mrrr!" Spear shot forward and hit the houndour before he was knocked sideways by a firefang, his leg twisted and Erica trying to keep him awake.  
>"ggrrrruuu!" the houndour tuned to Josiah and went forward.<br>"stop!" Josiah said, his voice deepening, and his eyes becoming pitch black, his feet leaving the ground.  
>the houndour whimpered and backed away, his ears back and tail tucked under him.<br>"come here!" the houndour quietly edged forward.  
>"you belong to me now, resist, and may a thousand typhoons rage upon you!" he shouted and he fell down, and landed face-first.<br>"what was that!" Erica yelled as she came over and helped him up, Spear having a potion soaking in to help heal his burns.  
>"what was what?" Josiah asked as he got up and shook his head.<br>"grr." houndour came forward and seemed to be exposing his neck, like he was accepting Josiah as pack leader, even though he was a loner.  
>"um, well, you know what, it's nothing, I was probably just not paying attention. but, the houndour seems to want to come with you." she said, reaching down to pet the fire dog, before he snapped at her, almost biting her finger off.<br>"you know, I learned about houndour once, in an online article. they don't like being touched by those outside their pack. since he was loner, and he apparently made me pack leader, he doesn't want you to touch him." he reached down and pet the houndour, with no resistance.  
>"it seems so." Erica said, laughing.<br>"alright, apparently he's not leaving, not without me anyways. I might as well name him. I'll call him Devil, seems fitting." he stood up and started walking to walk back to town. "hey Erica, you comin'?"  
>"sure!" Erica followed him as they walked back.<p>

"so then, I'm gonna head in. see ya, you'll probably come back no matter what I say anyways, I might as well be ready." Josiah and Devil walked inside, Josiah grabbed a cold pizza out of the fridge and a raw steak for Devil and they went upstairs.  
>"so Devil, let's check ya out, huh?" he flipped him over and began checking for wounds. "well nothing wrong with ya, you're good." he flipped back around and began gnawing on the meat. while Josiah ate the pizza.<p>

"hey josiah your bitch is back!" Vanessa called up.  
>"oh shut up, I wouldn't fuck her if we were the last two people on earth! I'd rather get buttfucked by a nidoking!" he fell out of bed, got dressed and, along with Devil, went downstairs.<br>"hey there Josiah!" Erica said, cheerful as ever. Josiah wasn't sure if she'd not heard him or if she wanted to ignore it. "so, I was thinking. you never leave the house, I wanted some adventure." she smiled, and looked like she wanted him to finish.  
>"so you want him to be your pimp?" laughed out Vanessa.<br>"no! I wanted to go a Pokemon adventure with him!" she said, showing them two backpacks, one matching each of their outfits.  
>"okay, whatever, let me go get my laptop." he went upstair, grabbed his laptop and his few articles of clothing and came back down. "see ya later mom, see ya you whore."<br>"bye honey, don't forget to send me an email!"  
>"see ya cunt!"<p>

"I see why you dislike your sister." Erica said as they left town, Devil and Spear apparently talking behind them.  
>"yeah, she's a bitch, but you get used to it. but to be honest why do you think I was so ready to leave? you may be an over cheerful sissy, but that's better than them." he shrugged.<br>"_so, um, are you gonna say sorry for trying to eat me?_" asked Spear.  
>"<em>why the fuck would I do that? I was hungry, and you're tiny. you may not know how things work outside your trainers careful hands; but in the real world, bigger things eat smaller things.<em>"  
>"<em>yeah, but now we're travelling together, so we should become friends.<em>"  
>"<em>haha! no. listen, my pack leader is hanging out with yours, that's it. if you guys join the pack, then we'll see, but until then, no.<em>"  
>"what do you think they're talking about back there?" Erica asked as she listen to them.<br>"I don't know and I don't care."  
>"why not?"<br>"easy, I don't. I'm not some kinda pokewhisperer and I don't wanna be." he took a massive gulp of water and shot some into Devil's mouth.  
>"<em>fine, why did you make Josiah your pack leader though?<em>"  
>"<em>easy, he's scary as fuck, and strong. you may have been writhing in pain, so you didn't notice, but he looked ready to kill me; you don't fuck with that. I happened to get lucky enough for him to accept me as a pack member. we were both loners, so it works.<em>"  
>"<em>what do you think they're talking about?<em>"  
>"<em>I dunno, and I don't care.<em>"

"so, um, if he only likes pack members, then, maybe I could join your pack?"  
>"sure, why the fuck not? bend your neck." she did as he said and he pushed her to the ground.<br>"_huh, it looks like she's part of the pack. since you're her bitch I guess that includes you._"  
>"alright, you're part of the pack. I don't know why you wanted to be though, seems kinda stupid." Erica just smiled and pet Devil.<br>"_my god, she's annoying._"  
>"<em>what? why's that? she's being nice to you.<em>"  
>"<em>maybe you couldn't tell, but I don't particularly care.<em>" Devil shook his head before they set up a camp.

"so, what do you like to do, you know, for fun?" Erica asked as they ate dinner.  
>"whatever the fuck I want." Josiah said, meat juice dripping down his chin.<br>"really, you pig. I'm so glad I'm not a guy." Erica said as she passed his a napkin.  
>"hey, I usually eat whatever's leftover. that shit doesn't drip." Josiah said wiping off the grease, for more to drip down the next bite. "so, what do you do?"<br>"oh, I like to play with Spear, and I like to battle with him." she said as she delicately ate her food.  
>"huh, that's kinda cool." Josiah threw a bone to Devil and sat back against a tree.<br>"_bone! yes!_" yelled Devil as he got read to gnaw.  
>"<em>but, Josiah was just eating that.<em>" Spear said, shuddering.  
>"<em>so? it's still got meat on it. don't waste after all.<em>" he gnawed off a strip of meat, flinging it to get it in.  
>"<em>ugh, that was disgusting.<em>" Spear licked his paw and cleaned off the juice.  
>"<em>ah, shut it sissy.<em>" Devil grinned and used ember on the bone, char broiling the meat.  
>"<em>honestly, I don't see what miss Erica sees in your 'pack'<em>"  
>"let's get some sleep, we can have a battle in the morning, see how you can do." Erica smiled and went into her tent, Josiah heading into his own.<p>

_**alright, day 1, complete. I'll give you what moves each knows and their nature, though that one should be obvious, here, though if nothing changes, that would be kinda stupid. and no, moves are not limited to four, though moves will be made harder to learn.**_

_**Spear:  
><strong>__**nature: jolly  
><strong>__**moves: double slap  
><strong>__**growl**_

_**Devil:  
><strong>__**nature: adamant  
><strong>__**moves: fire fang  
><strong>__**ember**_

_**and with that, I hope you enjoyed. if you did would you kindly follow and favorite? and please leave a review.**_


	2. lumino city

_**hello my amazingful people! and welcome to chapter number 2! you know, in case you couldn't tell. and, since there's really nothing important to put here, I guess I'll just start the chapter.**_

"good morning Josiah!" Erica shook his tent and Devil woke up with a start, barking loudly.  
>"damn, you make my mom seem depressed!" called out Josiah stumbling out in only his boxer and his own tent.<br>"um, oh my." Erica said, quickly turning around and checking on the fire she'd started.  
>"what?" Josiah looked behind him and around, and by the time he began looking to himself he had died down. "seriously what?"<br>"it's gone now, can you help me please?" Erica stabbed through some meat and oran berries with a pointed stick and began roasting it.  
>"this is pretty good fire." Josiah said, his first compliment to really anyone for years.<br>"thanks, I learned how in boy scouts." Erica said, turning the shish kabobs.  
>"boyscouts?"<br>"girl scouts! girl scouts, I meant girlscouts." Erica chuckled petting Spear.  
>"<em>your master is very, odd, cat.<em>" grumbled Devil as he ate the remains of whatever creature the meat had come from, it was impossible to tell.  
>"<em>well, she is under a lot of stress, she isn't out much.<em>" Spear took a stick and started to knock it around. "_I mean, she was out all the time, just not this far away from home._"  
>so Josiah, did you ever have a job?" Erica asked, trying desperately to diffuse the situation.<br>"I would post reviews online, a few sites will pay you to leave a professional review, so I'd get something, some dirty toy for guys, instant noodles, shampoo, an exercise machine, and I'd use it for a few minutes and leave a review, then I'd get some money a few days later" he ripped some of the kabob off the stick and chewed it as Erica spoke again.  
>"so, that's it"<br>"yeagh, thafgt's itf" he muttered, his mouth still stuffed with meat and drizzling juice. he swallowed loudly. "I never stopped, we're heading to lumino _(loo-**mee-**noh)_ city right? so we can battle watserface the fairy leader? I told them to send it all to the post there."

"alright, are you ready for that battle?" asked Erica, standing to one end of a large field, no tall grass in sight for ninja-like pokemon.  
>"oh yeah, Devil get out there."<br>"Spear! I choose you!"  
>"<em>oh yay! this will be so much fun!<em>"  
>"<em>didn't I already prove I was stronger? let's get this over with.<em>"  
>"spear! use double slap!" spear dashed forward, paw outstretched.<br>"Devil! use ember!" Devil seemed to grin and unleashed a barrage of flame and smoke from his maw, stopping Spear in his tracks, the heat hitting him like a wall.  
>"now, fire fang!" Josiah yelled out, his voice still almost scarily calm, bored, almost mechanic. Devil quickly complying with a well-placed flaming chaw to the neck, the demon dog flailing his prey like a squishy ragdoll.<br>"Spear are you alright!?" cald out Erica as Spear flew off to hit a tree.  
>"<em>oh yeah, I can still fight! let's go!<em>" Spear yelled out, ready to do something.  
>"alright Spear use combo A!" Spear growled loudly as he ran forward to slap Devil with both paws.<br>"oh really then? hey Devil, do whatever you want, toast him." Josiah said, knowing that Devil could easily destroy his opponent with no bonds.  
>"<em>heh, yes master.<em>" Devil grinned and grabbed unto Spear's face with his maw and used ember, not really an ember or a fire fang, but both.  
>"Spear!" called out Erica and she ran up and grabbed him and began nursing him back to health. "oh you poor thing, maybe we need to train some more huh?"<br>"_did I do well master?_" Devil asked, making sure that Josiah would protect him.  
>"good job but we can do much better. fairy is strong against the dark type, so we'd better make sure you can fight back watserface." Josiah said and he tossed him a bone. "but good enough for now, later I'll work up a regiment for the both of us." he went to his bag and pulled out a bottle and started chugging its contents.<p>

"welcome to lumino city, enjoy your stay." the cheery guide said when the two of them walked in.  
>"I liked her." Erica began looking around with Spear on her shoulders scarf-style, both of them taking in the bright lights, victorian buildings, nice restaurants, and a large radio tower in the middle.<br>"I didn't."  
>"well of course you didn't you grumpy pants. ooh, let's turn on the Lumino radio station!" she giggled out, pulling out her cellphone and turning on the radio.<br>"hello, and welcome to the Lumino number one track station. I am L, and next up we're going to be playing 'the sound of Pokemon' by Bach." the radio man sounded as calm, sophisticated, and old as the city itself, his voice sounding like butter on hot toast, relaxing and perking the listener. soon you could hear the sounds of the music flowing out, a choir of pokemon joining in shortly after.  
>"hey, maybe we should fight the leader tomorrow? let's just enjoy the city today!" said Erica laughing as Spear splashed around with a magikarp in a fountain.<br>"sure, why not?" he said, shaking his head. "you do what you want, I'm gonna head to the post, I have over a dozen things to test." he said, whistling for Houndour to follow him.  
>"fine, do what you want! I'll just enjoy myself with Spear!" Erica shouted at him.<br>"okay!" he raised his hand as he walked off.

"ooh, damn him, a pretty girl wants to be with him for a day, and he wants to play with his toys. I'm a pretty girl aren't I spear?" she was in one of the restaurants with Spear, her mascara running.  
>"<em>of course you're a pretty girl, even when you're sad<em>" Spear said, purring.  
>"yeah, yeah, I'm pretty. Josiah's just crazy!"<br>"yeah you're pretty babe, pretty hot! how'd you like to come with me for a real party without this Josiah guy huh?" Erica turned around to see some guy standing there with his buddies mentally cheering him on behind him.  
>"oh, um, no thank you. but thanks for the offer." she said, sniffing deeply and forcing a smile.<br>"oh, come on baby, it's not polite to say no to a party you know."  
>"no thanks." Erica said, starting to squirm.<br>"hey guy, leave her alone, she said no, just eat your food." said some random patron, who clearly did things like this too often.  
>"oh what are you gonna do?" the punk sneered and he lifted Erica up and twirled her in a rough dance.<br>"let go of me!" Erica yelled out.  
>"hey, what are you doing to her?" Josiah walked in, carrying some kind of metal stick about the size of a USB drive.<br>"ha! what're you gonna do?"  
>"lucky me, I was gonna test this next anyways." Josiah said almost looking like he was showing emotion. he walked up to them as Erica dashed back to hide next to Devil.<br>"_wow, a member of the pack was endangered and you did nothing?_"  
>"<em>she hadn't asked for help!<em>"  
>"oh no, look, he's gonna stick me with his memory stick!" called out the punk laughing. Josiah stabbed the end of it into his stomach and he doubled over, groaning before he fell over, completely paralyzed.<br>"what the hell did you do to him!" one of his friends yelled out.  
>"alright, personal-thunderwave, works like a charm." he reached down and took the guys pulse and looked at his eyes. "no immediate side effects." he handed the guys a card. "if he start exhibiting anything weird e-mail me. and Erica, I just needed to test some things, I got tickets for us to watch a battle at watserface's gym tonight, she really likes theater, so she sells tickets." he handed her the pink and blue ticket.<p>

"welcome one and all to the afternoon battles with miss marvelous!" the announcer said over the intercom system, his voice making the entire stadium resonate. unlike the rest of the city, this building was very post-modern, with chrome walls, and spiraling pillars covered in lights. "her first challenger is a young man who claims he is going to be the best, and become a pokemon master. give it up for, Ash Ketchum!" the crowd roared out. "and Ash sends out his pikachu to start, and miss Marvelous, her lovely sylveon! sylveon is using moonblast, the speed of a pikachu just isn't good enough for a pokemon at full power! oh and pikachu is down already! that was far too quick for a kid who talked so highly of himself earlier." the announcer sounded amazed. "what will he do next? and out comes a bulbasaur! this is amazing! he claimed that he's been training for years, and he has the badges of five leagues yet it still hasn't evolved! this is a huge weakness on his part! Sylveon uses another moon blast and down goes the bulb pokemon! this is amazing! he seems to be the worst trainer ever! how did he get badges from any other leader? per the rules of miss marvelous' gym he is only allowed to send out one more pokemon, what will he send out? and out comes the fire dragon, charizard! this is an interesting choice, while it is technically not a dragon type, it can depend on dragon type moves. and charizard is faster than Sylveon partially due to it being tier three pokemon. it appears that it's using dragon claw? but surely he knows that it will have no effect? Ash seems to be confused at the fact that he's losing, something he shouldn't be seeing as this is the only pokemon we've seen that has evolved. now before we wrap up this battle I'd like to shoutout to those who can help you win a gym battle yourself and be better than him at the same time. pokemart, the number one choice for all of your training needs, located in nearly every town. you're never without your poke! and now fo the battle to commence! and Sylveon is coming at him with a hyper beam, and the dragon is down!that is it folks Ash Ketchum, apparently he can't catch the right ones!" the announcer yelled out as Ash walked off defeated, swearing that he would come back and win! "and there we are the fifth straight victory by miss Marvelous!"  
>"ugh, that guy was possibly the worst fighter ever, you and Spear could have beaten him."<br>"yeah, hey wait!"

they watched a few more matches but they all seemed to end the same.  
>"well then, seeing as dark is weak to fairy we'd better think of something. the gardevoir will have a smaller move-pool because of of it though, but Sylveon and Granbull will be a huge problem." they were in a hotel room and Erica was bathing Spear. "so then, what do you think Devil?"<br>"_we face them as warriors and fight to our last breath!_"  
>"maybe? nah. your fire would work well against the granbull, it only knows crunch and thunder fang. but that moonblast would wipe you out instantly." he doodled on a piece of paper. "so we need someway to tank that."<br>"look at you, you're almost showing emotion." Erica said, Spear was like a wet scarf drying over her shoulders on a towel.  
>"no, I do not show emotion, I learned that a long time ago." he said as he sketched out a plan to avoid the moonblast. "so maybe you can hide behind this rock, no, the blast would disintegrate it." he scribbled all over the doodle.<br>"what do you mean 'you learned that a long time ago'?" Erica poured herself a cup of tea.  
>"nothing, forget I said anything. so what if yo got so close to it that it couldn't hit you without hitting itself in the process. wait, but what about that hyper beam?"<br>Erica suggested an idea innocently as she sipped her tea.  
>"that could work." he began sketching the plan out including watching videos of pokemon using different moves.<br>"so anyway, I wanna know, what is this deal about not feeling?"  
>"history, never liked it let's just let the past be the past." he assembled the full strategy to fight the three with only Devil. "man this'll be tough. come on Devil, training time" he walked to the hotel training room.<p>

"ugh, he's impossible." she muttered as she showered. "I just want to help him." she massaged the shampoo into her bronze blonde hair. "it's like he doesn't care about anything, not even me." she looked at herself in the mirror in the shower. "I don't look bad." she looked at her face first, her nose a cute button shape, but pointed enough for her to look mature. her breasts weren't small, she wore C cups, and her waist was thin and feminine, a nice pear shape. she wasn't tan, but her skin wasn't sickly so it couldn't be that. her legs and arms were strong and shapely, with enough muscle. "why don't you like me!?" she shouted, startling Spear.  
>"alright Devil, use ember!" Josiah called out, they had been training for hours already, Devil shot flame at him and he screamed in pain. "again!" Devil shot it again. "now run!" they both began sprinting around the track for a good half hour.<br>they both fell panting. "not good enough, twenty pushups!" both of them pushed their already destroyed muscles to push up and they both fell. "tomorrow we are fighting, get ready." he said and they both dragged themselves to the room.

"what did you do to yourselves!?" Erica asked in shock as she watched the two of them, bloody burned and beaten, walk into the room.  
>"trained." Josiah said and he fell on the bed.<br>"how did you take all that!?"  
>"oh, I've been better at taking abuse for a while, ever since..." he trailed off, realizing that this was something he did not want to re-live.<br>"fine, whatever you nut-job." she got into bed. "if you die it's not my fault."  
>"fine, 'night" he turned out the lights and fell asleep.<br>"hmph" she turned around and tried to sleep.

"good morning Josiah, you look much better today." Erica said, as she brought him a cup of coffee.  
>"yeesh, what are you, my wife? I can wake up on my own." he got up and started drinking the coffee in gulps.<br>"I see Devil is looking better as well. you two are scheduled into the morning session, so get ready fast."  
>"yeah, yeah, yeah, miss ego can wait for us." he chugged the remaining caffeine juice and slammed his head against the wall.<br>"why did you do that?" asked Erica, mortified.  
>"wakes me up." Josiah stood up and shook himself out, his limbs flailing about like they were trying to escape.<br>"alright, win okay?" Erica smiled and pushed them out and started grooming Spear. "alright Spear, let's make sure to send them lots of positive energy okay?"  
>"<em>of course! I could never doubt for a second that they wouldn't be able to handle it.<em>" Spear purred out as his fur was gently pushed into place.

"welcome to the stage now, Josiah! he will be fighting all three of miss Marvelous' pokemon with nothing but one dark type! the odds are not in his favor! let's see how this turns out!"  
>"alright Devil let's see how this all goes." Josiah said as the pokemon ran out.<br>"well then, let's give the crowd a show, shall we? we may be able to give them something fun! go, granbull!" she threw a pokeball and out came the non-fairy looking fairy type.  
>"<em>hello my foe, may this fight end gloriously! <em>_pugnemus_" Devil growled out.  
>"<em>oh, hey there, you look really cuuuuute. I wish I didn't have to hurt you, it might ruin your sexy face.<em>" granbull said, disappointed.  
>"Granbull, use crunch!" miss Marvelous shouted, and Granbull ran after Devil.<br>"_I'm sorry, but mistress said so!_" he grabbed on to Devil's leg and ripped into it furiously with his jaw.  
>"and it looks like Granbull is opening with crunch! look at that fur fly! though I did see a bit of hesitation, it looks like Mr. snuggly here found himself another crush!" the announcer yelled out giddily.<br>"Devil, ember!" Josiah called out, Devil obeying instantly, granbull's face filled with fire.  
>"and houndour used ember! it even appears that some of the red-hot fire actually entered Granbull's mouth! now that's what I call a spicy snack!"<br>"Granbull! hold in there, and use thunderfang!" Miss Marvelous called out.  
>"Devil, ember, right in his open mouth!" Josiah called out, and as Granbull opened his mouth and charged his fangs with enough power to fell any human Devil shot second burst of flame directly into his throat.<br>"_heey, that not how I wanted to put you in my mouth!_"  
>"and in an amazing tactical move Houndour has shot flame down Granbull's mouth, and it looks like he can't handle much more of this kind of heartburn!"<br>"Devil, finish him!"  
>"<em>may the lords of defeat welcome you, for you will fall!<em>" Devil called out, and grabbed onto Granbull's neck, his fangs leaking out liquid fire.  
>"and Houndour has won the battle without a lot of damage, though his leg does have some bite marks even I can see! this is an amazing start for Josiah!"<br>"come back Granbull! you did well, but I was just warming up! go, gardevoir!" miss Marvelous yelled as she threw the ball out.  
>"<em>alright, who do I get to... you fucking bitch you sent me against a fucking dark type? you have got to be shitting me!<em>"  
>"alright Houndour, use ember!" Josiah yelled out as gardevoir mentally yelled at her trainer. within moments gardevoir had a large burn mark against her back.<br>"oh man, that was critical! and it appears that gardevoir has a large burn, it will definitely keep her from focusing as well."  
>"gardevoir, use magical leaf!"<br>"_bitch, you know that'll hardly leave a scratch right? ugh._" Gardevoir closed her eyes and shot the leaves out of her heart, and they hit Devil with barely any effect.  
>"and it appears that psychic and magical leaf aren't a very effective combo against houndour! perhaps if her moves weren't as limited so that only Sylveon has a fairy type move this would have been better."<br>"Devil, use firefang." Devil obeyed, the burns melting to her marrow.  
>"ooh, that doesn't look very good, and, oh dear it appears that those burns have gotten to gardevoir and made her unable to focus enough to fight. this will now be the greatest fight this arena has ever seen. both pokemon and trainer are strong and now we will see how they fair against the greatest fairy in the house, sylveon!" the announcer was so loud that no could hear what miss Marvelous said as she sent out her pride and joy.<br>"_a dark type? wow, you must be really good, Mom usually saves me._"  
>"alright Devil, use strategy new moon!" Josiah called out, almost, ALMOST, feeling invigorated enough to be able to ignore home. Devil dashed forward, literally right in sylveon's face and used firefang, grabbing on and tightening as sylveon and Marvelous processed what had happened.<br>"hyper beam!" sylveon struggled her way out of Devil grasp and lifted her head, her maw beginning to glow.  
>"wait for it." Josiah muttered letting the video and careful calculations run in the back of his mind as he watched. "now!" he shouted out, startling sylveon enough that by the time she fired off the beam of light, Devil was already behind her.<br>"this is amazing folks! even I wasn't sure what was going on but this has to be one of the greatest trainers to grace out gym! with Houndour so close, sylveon couldn't move or use moonblast! and when she used her other attack he managed to dodge it perfectly!"  
>"devil, destroy her." Josiah said, the low growl in his pitch returning, it almost sounded like a pokemon call.<br>"_yes master!_" Devil called out and began tearing into sylveon with his teeth and flame, beating her down.  
>"this is amazing! sylveon is down for the count! Josiah was like a pokemon himself down there! let's give it up for the trainer to beat miss Marvelous' twenty eight win streak!" the crowd stood up and cheered, some even throwing down money, hats, even a pair of panties.<p>

"hey Erica." Josiah said as he walked into the room. "I won."  
>"yay! good job!" Erica said, she ran up and hugged him.<br>"yeah, yeah, yeah. listen, I figured, since you seem to love this old place so much, we'll hang out here tomorrow then we'll move on. that sound good?" Josiah grabbed leftover pizza from the previous night and started inhaling it. Devil was asleep, Spear secretly having nestled up to him.  
>"alright, so for tonight, do you want to go see a play? there's one I've been dying to see and it's shown in the auditorium."<br>"sure, why not." Josiah finished off the remaining pizza and a half in the fridge and flopped on the couch. "but for now, I just wanna rest, that cool with you?"  
>"okay." she sat next to him, cuddling in close.<br>"no. no cuddling." he said, his voice as monotone as ever, he didn't even sound angry that she did something he didn't like. it honestly kinda creeped out Erica.  
>"alright fine." she said, going to the other side of the couch. they eventually fell asleep, missing the play altogether.<p>

_**alright, so their date day will be tomorrow in story. thank you for reading! if you liked it then please follow and favorite. and would you kindly leave a review?**_


	3. exploring Lumino

_**hello my amazingful people! how are you? I'm starting this chapter is spanish class because FUCK spanish, I'm terrible at foreign language. I put it this way, english is a stupid language,but it's MY stupid language. and I almost kinda ranted, sorry. anyways, I do believe that it's time for a chapter, that's what you came here for anyways, unless you just come here for these ramblings. but you probably don't anyways, chapter yaayyyyy!**_

"morn'" Josiah muttered as he ate pizza and shook some kind of weight.  
>"what are you doing?"<br>"I'm testing some kinda shaker-weighter. honestly, I just feel like I'm jacking someone off; and I've been doing this for an hour straight and I haven't felt a thing." he put it down and started writing a review on it and finished his pizza.  
>"do you eat anything other than pizza?"<br>"do you ever stop talking?" he hit the enter button emphatically and shut his laptop. "and there's everything that Blamazon sent me to test, let's go." he got up and put on his jacket.  
>"wait, where are we going?" Erica put on her own jacket, it was cool out, so she wore the pink one with the fur edged hood.<br>"you said you wanted to check out the city, I looked up all the major attractions the other day, I'll give you the _tour deLumino_."  
>"you know french?"<br>"no."  
>"then how...?"<br>"internet." he opened the door and walked out. "Devil, you stay here with Spear, I don't care what you do just don't kill each other." Erica followed behind him. "be a good skitty Spear."  
>"alright have eaten yet?"<br>"um, no."  
>"alright, stop one, the lumino bar and grill, the first business to be built in Lumino, constructed in 1978 by a team of six men and a machop. their big seller is the bacon omelette." they walked down the road, taking in the sounds of cars and pedestrians going about their business.<p>

"_so um, do you wanna playa game?_" Spear was getting sick of cleaning himself over and over again, and Devil was just, lying there.  
>"<em>it depends, I have a feeling that our definitions of 'game' contradict.<em>"  
>"<em>oh, don't be so negative! what's your favorite game?<em>"  
>"<em>battling.<em>"  
>"<em>oh, come on, life isn't all about fighting.<em>" Spear jumped up on a chair. "_life is about enjoying every second! about seeking peace and alwwaaaaaaahhhh!_" Spear fell as Devil pushed over the chair.  
>"<em>you're right, things other than battling can be fun.<em>" Devil chuckled.  
>"<em>yeah, you're real funny. anyways, I'm sure we can find something we can agree on.<em>"  
>"<em>right...<em>" Devil went back to sleep as Spear started pacing around muttering to himself.

"and here we are." Josiah held the door open.  
>"thank you." Erica walked in.<br>"welcome, please, find a table." the woman at the bar said. "though remember no booze unless you're old enough."  
>"of course, I wouldn't dream of it." they sat at a table near the back and soon a server walked over.<br>"what kin ah git y'all?" her accent was heavier then the most southern person in the world.  
>"bacon omelette."<br>"make that two." the server left.  
>"so, um, did you really go through all of the trouble of looking everything up so you can have a good time with me?"<br>"no, but if we didn't then you would have bugged me about it to no end."  
>"okay..." she shook her head, when was he going to learn that she had woman's intuition? sorta.<br>"so then, each and every brick was hand-made at the quarry by two of the guys and carried over by the machop, from there the four remaining men would place the bricks, they worked from sun up to sunset and it took them four months to finish it." he continued on to what each brick was made of, where the original quarry was, and how they made the bacon omelette they were so famous for.

"_hey, hey Devil, hey wake up!_" Spear was poking him, which was clearly not a good idea.  
>"<em>die ninetails from hell!<em>" he shouted as he woke up from some kind of dream and attacked Spear  
>"<em>woah, woah, dude, it's me, a member of the pack?<em>"  
>"<em>don't wake me up again. survival is an instinct those who have felt can never forget.<em>"  
>"<em>got it, no wakey the houndour.<em>" Spear grinned "_but, I figured out how we can pass the time! it's a game that miss Erica would play when she was with her friends. two truths and a lie!_"  
>"<em>ugh, fine, how do you play?<em>"  
>"<em>easy! I'll go first, I'll tell you two truths about myself and one lie, and you have to try and find out which is the lie! then you go!<em>"  
>"<em>alright, this seems simple, very much a game that you would play.<em>"  
>"<em>alright, Miss Erica has a lot of friends, she found me when she was eight, I like fish.<em>"  
>"<em>ugh, this is so stupid. you don't actually like fish?<em>"  
>"<em>ooh, you're good at this game! your turn!<em>"  
>"<em>alright, fine. I don't like you, I hate this game, master Josiah is cuddly.<em>"  
>"<em>um, Josiah isn't cuddly?<em>"  
>"<em>good for you!<em>" Devil sneered out, sarcasm dripping like saliva from his mouth.  
>"<em>alright, my turn, Josiah secretly scares me too, I think you're kinda a sweetheart, I hate miss Erica.<em>"  
>"<em>you like Erica, so that's kinda creepy.<em>"  
>"<em>what, you don't think you could get to like me?<em>"  
>"<em>maybe, if you weren't such a wuss.<em>"  
>"<em>hey, I'm not that much of a wuss! I could probably beat you right now!<em>"  
>"<em>really? try me!<em>" Devil bared his fangs and crouched down, Spear doing the same. he dashed forward Smashing into Devil in a barrage of claws and teeth. Devil retaliated and forced pear off of him, his fangs bleeding fire.

"wow, you were right. that was a good omelette." Erica put her fork down. the omelette itself was nearly perfect, with just enough bacon, not too little, not too much.  
>"yeah, it was good, so now than, I do believe that there is something that is very big in this city." he paid for the food and they walked out. "the radio tower."<br>"ohmygod we're going to go to the radio tower!?" Erica asked, as excited as a magikarp in the rain.  
>"oh, not just that, I got into a tour, including meeting this L fellow."<br>"we get to meet L!?" Erica let out a fangirl scream and began dancing around; earning herself a few glances, but nothing much.  
>"yes, we get to meet L. let's just go to the radio tower before the tickets I bought are valueless.<br>"hello and welcome to the Lumino radio station, thank you all for coming." the tour guide was a pretty young woman with red hair and thick brass glasses and her nametag said 'Anne'. there was a Zangoose next to her, wearing a security uniform. "this is Z, she's a sweetheart, don't let the uniform scare you. she's here because in the past we've had people trying to steal while on the tour. don't worry, she won't scratch unless I tell her to." Anne smiled and started walking towards the elevator. "this radio station was built in 1790 to tell everyone about the works of Arceus being performed and hee open trade. any traveller who passed within a few miles of Lumino would hear. nowadays not as many people regularly worship Arceus, and a few don't believe that he exists. in more recent years we've used the radio station as not only one of our biggest attractions, but we've upgraded the radio's themselves to broadcast for almost a few hundred miles. we have in this tower twenty three different hosts, including the more recently famous L."

"_that was a cheap shot Devil!_"  
>"<em>there are no cheap shots, only success or failure!<em>" Devil jumped back on top of Spear and held him down as he used ember on him. Spear struggled out and used growl on Devil before slapping him repeatedly.  
>"<em>keep off me you fat lump!<em>"  
>"<em>I am not fat you pampered swine!<em>" Devil used ember and the door opened, a cleaning lady walking in, and both of them looked at her.  
>"oh, um, I'll come back later..." she closed the door again. as Devil was still staring at the shut door Sper came at his and knocked him out with a carefully placed slap.<br>"_I win._" Spear said smugly.

"and here we have L's office, if you would all take out the tickets you were given earlier." everyone pulled out a ticket and Anne started listing off numbers. "one, three, a, four, seven, b, eleven." she listed off.  
>"th-that's me!" called out Erica.<br>"well then miss, you get to be on the show, head on in. the rest of you, you will all be getting a sticker."

"hello?"  
>"hello miss Erica, welcome to the show." L wasn't just old, he looked ancient, he was so bald his head shone and he had an almost white gray beard that reached his chest. he had a massive bulbous nose and ears so big it almost looked like he could use them to glide. his green eyes were full of laughter and grandfatherly love and he had deep dimples. he was plump, and his green plaid dress shirt was maybe a couple sizes too small, and he had on tan dress pants that looked starched and too clean.<br>"ohmygod! I listened to your show all day while I was home playing with Spear!" Erica let out another fangirl squee.  
>"well, it's always nice to meet a fan. can I ask who Spear is?"<br>"oh, Spear is my best friend, he's a skitty, and he's just the sweetest thing!" she could hardly contain her excitement.  
>"well then, would you like to meet my pokemon partner?"<br>"ohmygod yes!" Erica squealed out.  
>"hey buddy, would you mind coming over here?" L said, and a yamask came in through the wall. the face he held was the polar opposite of L, he had a hook nose, thin grey eyes, long ears that connected to his head, and he had a freckle right below his left eye, and most importantly, he was a child, about eight or nine.<br>"this is Dave, he was my best friend as a child, and when we were playing he got hit by a train. a few days later I heard crying in my backyard, and there he was." L smiled at Dave and gave him a hug. "he started coming with me to school, and everyone knew then that that a deep friendship is something not even death can break." he smiled and Dave began speaking.  
>"hello Miss erica, how are you?"<br>"wait, he can talk?"  
>"yes, I can, I was human so why wouldn't I?" Dave chuckled. "chuck, you look very nice today. as usual the years have been good to you."<br>"thank you, but that's nothing compared to you, you still look like a child!" he chuckled.  
>"yes, the curse and blessing of being a ghost type I suppose." Dave smiled.<br>"well then, miss Erica, befor you go, would you like to say anything else?"  
>"um, keep being so classy L." Erica said, trying to sound sophisticated.<br>"I always do. thank you for coming in." Anne opened the door and Erica walked out.

"well then, I hope you enjoyed yourself." Josiah said as they walked down to the lobby.  
>"yes, yes yes! thank you Josiah." she pecked him on the cheek.<br>"alright, alright." he muttered as they left. "let's head back and pack up, then we can head out to head to god knows where."

"Spear?" Erica cried out when she saw the burns from the fight.  
>"I said not to kill each other." Josiah didn't sound bothered, or even annoyed.<br>"_he said I was a wimp!_" cried out Spear as Erica sprayed potion on him.  
>"stop squirming!" Erica sprayed the last of the bottle on him and put it in the trash.<br>"Devil?"  
>"<em>what? he wanted to prove he was stronger? and he proved that he at least deserves some respect.<em>"  
>"<em>really? does that mean you'll consider being my friend?<em>"  
>"<em>don't push your luck.<em>"  
>"well then, I'll pack everything up." Josiah began packing up his bags while Erica cleaned Spear.<p>

"why do you have so much stuff?" Josiah asked, as he handed Erica her bag.  
>"well, I need my shampoo, and my makeup, and all my other stuff." Erica insisted as she put on the backpack.<br>"fine, whatever." he grabbed his own bags and they left the city, heading north.

"thank you for coming! I hope you enjoyed your stay!" called out another cheerful lady that was at the road out.  
>"I don't like her."<br>"oh come on, you don't even know her!"  
>"people aren't that cheerful unless they're hiding something." he paused for a moment. "she's cheating on her husband."<br>"what? how could you tell that!?"  
>"easy, I saw a wedding ring on the table, why wasn't she wearing it?"<br>"maybe it got uncomfortable?"  
>"no, it looked pretty expensive, it would have been designed to be comfortable. her cellphone was next to her. I noticed two texts, one from 'the hubby' one from 'sexy'. and lastly, if she was happily married, why she wearing such revealing clothes? those left little to the imagination." Erica raised her finger like she was going to make an argument, then she realized that she had none.<br>"fine, whatever."

by nightfall they were deep in one of many forests, and only slightly lost.  
>"I'm telling you Josiah, we should have gone east!"<br>"that would have taken us deeper into the forest, we need to keep heading northwest."  
>"ugh, really? I know for a fact that we need to head east!"<br>"if you want to head east fine, I'm heading northwest."  
>"fine! gosh you're impossible." Erica stopped arguing and they walked in silence.<br>"_Spear?_"  
>"<em>yeah?<em>"  
>"<em>what exactly did you mean by 'I'm a sweetheart'?<em>"  
>"<em>oh, um, well, I meant, um, if you wanted to be my mate...<em>"  
>"<em>you are male, how would we procreate?<em>"  
>"<em>not like that! um, I meant, romantically.<em>"  
>"<em>I fail to see how 'romance' would help our survival.<em>"  
>"<em>well, um, it's not really for survival, it would be so that we, um, could be happier.<em>"  
>"<em>whatever.<em>"  
>"what do you think they're talking about back there?" Erica asked, breaking the silence.<br>"didn't we have this conversation?"  
>"well, yeah, but..." she droned off.<br>"fine, whatever, we should set up camp." Josiah took of his backpack and began pulling things out.

"um, so, thanks for taking around Lumino today Josiah." Erica took a bite of nanab berry, the juice dribbling down her chin.  
>"whatever. if I didn't you never would have shut up about it. 'Josiah why didn't you take me out while we were there I wanted to meet L I wanna bang him really bad'" he badly imitated Erica with a high squeaky voice.<br>"I do not sound like that!"  
>"'I do not sound like that!'" Josiah grinned before he realized what was happening and he became stoic as before.<br>"oh come on, I liked your smile, why won't you show any emotion?"  
>"because I don't, deal with it." Josiah threw the stick he was eating off of into the fire and went into his tent.<br>"alright, good night Josiah!"  
>"okay." he flummopped onto his sleeping bag and Devil shut the zipper before curling up in front of the flap.<br>"come on Spear, we don't that grumpy pants to have fun anyways." she went into her tent and climbed into her own bag, Spear curling up on her chest.

_**and there we have chapter number 3! I hope you all enjoyed the story, if you did then please follow and favorite. and please leave a review, I would love constructive criticism.**_


	4. learning

_**ello again my amazingful people! I hope you enjoyed yourself and found plenty of other stories to read while I worked hard on writing. I for one enjoyed playing games during my short break from writing. I promise that with writing a novel, yes I'm writing a novel, my MLP story, and this, I spend a lot of time writing. the rest of the time I'm getting lectured about grades and playing fallout, usually new vegas. but, you don't want to read about my boring ass life, you wanna read about Josiah's exciting life. so now the, let's write, or I suppose you're reading, whatever!**_

"good morning Spear." Erica stretched and yawned, Spear jumped off and slipped out of the tent.  
>"<em>good morning Spear.<em>"  
>"<em>wha...? who are you and what have you done with Devil?<em>" Spear glared at the houndour, amazed; he was, being nice?  
>"<em>you are hilarious.<em>" Devil snarled at him sarcastically. "_what, I can't be 'nice' to you once in a while?_" Spear shuffled nervously.  
>"<em>um, well, it was unexpected is all.<em>" Josiah came out of his tent and sat down on a log.  
>"morn'" he muttered as he started up a fire.<br>"good morning Josiah, how did you sleep?" Erica climbed out of her tent in a cherry red shirt with a darker red skirt, and blood red stilettos that added about four inches to her height.  
>"fine." Josiah began cooking breakfast as Erica sat down next to him. "do you need to sit so close?"<br>"why do you always push me away!?" Erica shouted, finally getting fed up with Josiah. "a pretty girl wants to spend time with you, get closer to you, and you just retract deeper into your hole of stupidity and depression"  
>"<em>should we do something?<em>" Spear asked, watching Erica and wanting to snuggle her or, well, something.  
>"<em>no, this is their problem, they need to work it out themselves.<em>"  
>"honestly, most guys would have jumped at the chance, they would have been all over such a pretty girl wanting them so badly. but nooo, not Josiah, he's a little prick who would rather play with his computer than be nice or even notice someone else, much less their feelings."<br>"I'm not most guys." Josiah shrugged, still not reacting, as though he was a wall.  
>"there we go, that's it, you don't react, nothing! just show some emotion for once, at least let me know you're not into me, so I can move on, stop giving me this guessing game."<br>"I don't show emotion, that's a bad thing, trust me."  
>"how? how is it a bad thing for you to be human? this is ridiculous!"<br>"stop bothering me about this." Josiah began eating.  
>"are you kidding me? give me something here!"<br>"leave me alone! you do not know me! stop pretending you do!" he shouted out, and he grabbed his head groaning and went into his tent seething with anger.

"oh Spear, I can't believe I did that to him." Erica sobbed out as Spear cuddled up to her. "he's right, I don't really know him, and I should just leave him alone."  
>"<em>oh, miss Erica, it's alright, I still love you.<em>" Spear nuzzled up closer to her and she started petting him.  
>"I should go apologize. but what if he's still sore about it? I couldn't stand for him to almost better and ripping that wound back open." Erica flopped down onto her sleeping bag and sighed. "or what if I go over there and he tells Devil to kill me? oh Spear, what do I do?"<br>"_you should go apologize, that would be the best course of action._"  
>"you're right, I should give him a few more minutes."<br>"_that's not what I said!_"  
>"I love you too Spear." Erica closed her eyes and a few minutes later she heard her tent flap opening.<br>"hey, Erica?" Josiah walked in and sat next to her.  
>"hi Josiah, listen,I-I'm sorry about that whole thing earlier."<br>"I get over things quickly, don't worry." Josiah was emotionless once again.  
>"alright." Erica walked out and started taking down her own tent, when Josiah started helping. "oh my, what's this? mr. grumpypants is helping?"<br>"I just want to get going already."

"hey, what's that over there?" Erica looked over at what looks like a punching bag, or or a dumpling.  
>"hmm a makuhita. I've heard that a lot of people don't like them." Josiah walked over and pointed at him. "Devil use ember."<br>"_a battle, finally!"_ Devil fired a blast of heat at the Makuhita and burned him.  
>"<em>woah, you, you wanna fight? o-okay.<em>" makuhita used bulk-up and got into fighting stance.  
>"fire fang."<br>"_oh god no, not the teeth, not the teeth!_" Makuhita squirmed as liquid heat was injected into him.  
>"that's good enough." Josiah threw a pokeball and the makuhita went in.<br>"_oh my god, I'm in a pokeball! it's actually kinda comfy in here though?_" *ding* Josiah released Makuhita from the ball.  
>"<em>okay, I wouldn't mind napping in there from time-to-time.<em>"  
>"<em>you are a disgrace.<em>"  
>"you wanna go Makuhita? I refuse to hold you against your will."<br>"aw, you do have a heart." Erica sounded very sing-songy.  
>"<em>sure, I think I can take this. for the pokeball!<em>"  
>"<em>I cannot believe Master Josiah made YOU a part of the pack.<em>"  
>"so, are you gonna nickname him?"<br>"yeah, sure, you're Yakuza."  
>"<em>but, that's such a violent name.<em>"  
>"<em>I like it.<em>" Spear finally spoke up.

"so then, where were we gonna go next?" Erica walked next to Josiah and whistled the Lumino town anthem.  
>"you choose this time."<br>"alright, how about, new pallett."  
>"really? fine."<br>"what? do you have something against new palette? it's Red's hometown! just, new."  
>"it's not that, it's that an old 'friend' of mine moved there."<br>"well if your friend moved there why don't you want to say hi to him?"  
>"didn't you see the quotations? he's not my friend! I hate that asshole!"<br>"then why did you call him your friend?"  
>"it was sarcasm!"<br>"_wow, she doesn't catch on very quickly does she?_" Devil growled while he listened to them argue over something so idiotic.  
>"<em>miss Erica isn't the brightest I suppose.<em>" Spear said, shaking his head.  
>"what is it then?" Erica asked, exasperated<br>"let's just say, if we run into each-other we won't be singing kumbaya around a campfire and roasting marshmallows." Josiah almost seemed angry again, but he caught himself, and took a few breaths.  
>"what was the whole headache thing anyways?" Erica asked, trying desperately to change the subject.<br>"so you want my story huh?" Josiah sighed. "alright fine" he cracked his knuckles and started.

"it began when I was around four, Mom found out that my Father had been cheating on her, heading to clubs, and hiring 'escorts' for the thrill of the forbidden sex, and she demanded a divorce. Vanessa stayed with Dad full time, and would visit Mom during holidays, I would spend every third week with Dad, and I dreaded it. Dad wasn't exactly kind, and was a bit of a martinet. every day after school I had a list of about a dozen chores to finish before dinner. of course, I could never finish them, so my punishment was that I had to sleep outside, in the cold, with no supper, or bedding. I rarely slept at all, and when I did it was ridden with nightmares of pinsir ripping me apart, or that a weedle would burrow into my brain and make a nest. When I, of course, didn't wake up in the morning Dad would stomp on me to wake me up. Mom would constantly try to get me away from him, but he still had the right to be with his son, and she could never find evidence, he would always cover up the bruises so you couldn't see. eventually, I couldn't take it anymore, I literally saw red, I hardly even remember what happened, only that the bastard was dead, and that I had done it. that happened when I was twelve. I went to juvie for a few years; I would have went to prison, but Mom was finally able to prove what he had done. Vanessa lived with Mom and she would make her visit with her a few times a month. but when Mom wasn't looking she would talk about how she hated me for killing Dad, and that she would find a way to get back. even now she hasn't, and I still keep watch. and, well, since I killed Dad, whenever I feel any emotion I get a splitting headache, and my vision starts to fade into red." Josiah finished and Erica stared at him, looking both mortified and intrigued simultaneously. "and there we go, do you understand now?"  
>"yes, I, I am so sorry!" she hugged him, squeezing his ribs, and sobbing.<br>"don't be, you're not the douche who did it."Josiah tried to pry her off, and failed. he sighed and let her hug him, and she was bawling like someone's mom after watching a sad movie.  
>"can we go now? you said you wanted to go to new Palette."<br>"alright, let's go."

"an actual campsite! with showers!" Erica cried out as they signed in to the campgrounds.  
>"yes, you've only said it eight times." Josiah finished paying the gate person, and they walked over to their campsite.<br>"I can't believe this! do you know how yucky I've been feeling?"  
>"no, I don't, I didn't listen the first million times."<br>"a real fire pit! and no more stew! real food!" she pulled out the food they had gotten from the vending machines and began unwrapping it. "hotdogs! and spoinkburgers!" she began to dance around.  
>"you sissy." Josiah muttered as he began building the fire.<br>"oh come on, maybe you like those weedle, caterpie and sewaddle stews, but I don't!" she got ready to cook her newfound bounty and kissed the packages.

"Devil, ember." Josiah held his breath as Devil burned the air around him, and Josiah himself.  
>"I don't know how or why you do that." Erica shuddered. "no human should be able to stand that."<br>"it keeps both of us tough." Josiah said after the flames burned down, his clothes nothing but ashes.  
>"Yakuza, arm thrust."<br>"_do I have to?_"  
>"<em>yes!<em>" Devil snapped, startling Yakuza into throwing the move.  
>"ugh, I'm going to go take a shower, get all this forest off me." Erica grabbed her towel and clothes and started walking.<br>"alright."

"come here Spear, let's get that gunk off of you."  
>"<em>miss Erica, would you please let go?<em>"  
>"oh, I know you feel ucky, I'll take care of it."<br>"_miss Erica, please, stop! I can clean myself!_"  
>"calm down Spear, please? for me?"<br>"_don't be surprised to find a rattata in your bed tonight,_"

"what is that?" Josiah asked, stark naked, pointing at Erica.  
>"what are you doing in the girls showers!?" Erica cried out, Spear using the hullabaloo to escape the soapy torture.<br>"this is the men's, you walked in the wrong one, or I suppose the right." he gestured to the meat hanging from 'her' crotch.  
>"oh, umm, yeah, about that. I wasn't always Erica, I used to be Eric." 'she' giggled nervously and sighed, falling onto the floor. "as a kid I never fit in with the boys, I was more girly, I played with dolls, and watched my little Ponyta, I was really a girl, just in the wrong body. I talked to parents and they payed for some surgery, I took some hormones, and I became Erica. I had a few boyfriends, though they always wanted to go too far, and I didn't want them to find out. we moved around a lot, so my secret was usually safe, I kind of, maybe, got a crush on you, and asked you to hang out in the forest, and, well, you know the rest." Erica got up and put her clothes on, and sulked back to the campsite, leaving Josiah standing there, naked, his jaw dropped.<p>

"Erica?" he came into her tent; she was lying there, crying, while jacking off to online videos using Josiah's laptop.  
>"wh-what do you want!?" she shouted, moans coming from the computer.<br>"listen, do you really think that I care if you have a ding-dong? if I was going to like you, your baggage wouldn't make a difference."  
>"r-really?" Erica asked, trembling.<br>"yes." he left the tent. "make sure to let me know when you're done."  
>"o-okay."<p>

_**OH MY BANANA-LOVING CHRIST! I AM SO SORRY THAT IT TOOK TO BLOODY LONG TO RELEASE THIS!  
><strong>__**school is hell, let's just put it that way.**_

_**I told you I had things planned. I guess you could call that a limon? I hope you enjoyed the chapter and don't forget to follow favorite and leave a review.**_

_**Yakuza-Makuhita:  
><strong>__**Moves:  
><strong>__**bulk-up  
><strong>__**arm thrust  
><strong>__**nature-timid**_


	5. new foes

_**Hello my amazingful people, how are you all doing? I hope that you understand what surprises means now. so, I have a question for you all; what do you want to see? and if you want, I mentioned this chapter one, send me your pokemon x team, or the team from your story, or just make one up, and I'll probably have one of them fight it. however, it must be reasonable, don't give me the team you beat the elite four with. especially if, like me I admit, you used rayquaza. but, it's time to write the chapter now.**_

"hey Josiah, why do you keep Yakuza in the ball?" Erica asked, as they walked through the forest, after their campground adventure.  
>"he seems to like it." Josiah shrugged. "anyways it's getting dark, we should find somewhere to sleep."<br>"_hey Devil?_"  
>"<em>what?<em>"  
>"<em>I was wondering, what did you do before you found Josiah?<em>" Spear scratched his ear.  
>"<em>I was alone, that's all you should know.<em>"  
>"<em>but, aren't houndour pack pokemon? weren't you lonely?<em>"  
>"<em>yes, but I dealt with it.<em>"  
>"<em>you just, dealt with it? that sounds, like it would hurt.<em>"  
>"<em>please do not pry into my life. si recte agant<em>"  
>"<em>huh?<em>"  
>"<em>all is well, it is Latin.<em>"  
>"<em>Latin? like, from Rome?<em>"  
>"<em>yes, I traveled a lot.<em>"_**Pokemon world is the real world, if you don't believe me look it up on youtube, trust me.  
><strong>_"hey, look a cave, we could stay in there." Erica said excitedly, pointing.  
>"didn't your mother teach you pointing is rude?" Josiah said as he changed course.<br>"was that a joke? we're making progress!' Erica laughed and they went in, and began setting up.

"mmm, you know, if you had made food like this before, I wouldn't have complained." Erica moaned through a mouthful of shish-kabob.  
>"you need geodude blood, that's what makes it." Josiah took a bite.<br>"geodude blood!?" Erica spit out the food in her mouth and began rising her mouth out with water.  
>"yes, what do you think that spice was? dirt?" Josiah threw some of the meat to Devil, who grabbed it and crunched down through some bone and tendon.<br>"_oh, oh, I do not like that sound!_" cried out Yakuza, and he hid behind a rock.  
>"<em>calm down you wimp. yeesh, who would have thought this thing could be so wimpy.<em>" Devil lifted his snout and sniffed. "_do you smell that?_" he looked at Josiah and growled.  
>"what is it devil?" Josiah asked, throwing the stick in the fire.<br>"_sir, I smell aggression._"  
>"hmm, you smell something? Erica stay here with Yakuza and Spear, Devil let's check this out." Josiah got up and went deeper into the cave, Devil close behind.<p>

"I'm telling you, we need to get out of here, this was supposed to be a temporary base, not permanent."  
>"shh." Josiah crouched down and peeked around a rock, where two guys in black uniforms were arguing.<br>"oh come on, ever since new-Palette was built there have been so many trainers, it's been easy pickings." the second one seemed to be a superior officer, based on his elaborate uniform, with spikes.  
>"listen, the boss said he didn't want to be found out, not yet. do you know what happened to the old team Rocket?"<br>"yes, a ten year old kid beat them. listen the boss has heard plenty of stories, his Dad being second fiddle to the kid all the time, but listen, if we want that pokemon that Red caught and released, we need the most powerful pokemon we can get, meaning we need powerful trainers."  
>"wow, these guys seem like jerks." Erica whispered.<br>"what? I told you to stay!" Josiah whisper-yelled.  
>"yeah, but me and Spear can help, promise."<br>"ugh, no, leave, these guys seem like trouble."  
>"heil Rocket!" the two men snapped to attention as a third walked over, a buneary following him, chained to her masters leg.<br>"report, are we ready to leave?" the new man, it looked like he was a colonel, was standing in front of them, and watched carefully.  
>"no sir, we have reports of two children staying in the cave overnight sir. we were going to wait until they slept to take the pokemon before making the final preparations and leaving." the officer said.<br>"understandable. private Ryan, do you agree?"  
>"no sir! I believe that the boy is much stronger than officer Brent believes and that we should leave now, through the tunnels."<br>"what makes you think that?"  
>"I saw him sir, training to fight Miss Marvelous while I scouted Lumino. he trained by having his pokemon attack him sir." Private Ryan let his chin slip, and the colonel whipped at him with a long piece of leather.<br>"Private, I believe that you are incorrect." the colonel turned around. "we will leave in the morning, get ready."  
>"let's go, now." josiah turned around, and as they snuck, Spear kicked a rock.<br>"shush." the colonel snapped, and the others quieted. "search this entire area."  
>"you probably only heard a zubat sir." Private Ryan said, annoyed.<br>"Private, I did not reach colonel rank by making assumptions. you will have dishes duty for a week for failing to obey orders, now search!" they went, coming closer to Josiah and co. with every step.  
>"we should run." whispered Erica.<br>"over there!" the colonel pointed to the rock and Josiah groaned.  
>"thanks." he muttered. "Devil, ember." Devil jumped out and released a wall of flame, singing Ryan's hair.<br>"Private, I believe you understand now?" the colonel smiled. "but, this needs not end badly. come on out, I won't bite." Josiah and co. walked out, Josiah with Yakuza's pokeball ready to release.  
>"now, calm down, you don't need to afraid. Officer Brent, Private Ryan, stand down." the two walked behind the colonel and put away the pokeballs they were ready to throw. "I am colonel Rep, of neo-rocket. you may have heard of our father group? I promise, we aren't as, brutish. we simply understand what some don't, what pokemon really want. they don't want equality, like those fools in, was it plasma? it doesn't matter. they don't want love, of care. they want battle, and battle. they love it, and so many do not bring their pokemon to full potential because of their, missed believes. like buneary here, some say that lopunny is more powerful, I believe that is a de-evolution. see, most fail to realize this, but buneary learns frustration naturally. now why would a pokemon that evolves through 'love' and 'friendship' learn a move that grows powerful through hate? there is a true evolution of buneary, it just needs to become powerful enough through hatred to evolve."<br>"Josiah, why are you listening to him?" Erica asked, seething with anger.  
>"you cannot judge until you understand." Josiah answered.<br>"thank you Josiah. now then, as I was saying, neo-Rocket is dedicated to taking pokemon from the unworthy and bringing them to their full potential, so that we can take the burden of ruling the region."  
>"you're terrorists!" Erica shouted, Josiah holding her arm.<br>"now Erica, keep calm. so then, why should you be the ones who 'take the burden'? how do I know you aren't just another group of crazies?"  
>"simple, we were founded by an ex-pokemon champion, the great Gary Oak." colonel Rep grinned, proud.<br>"Oak has been dead for years, who is the current...?"  
>"general? I cannot tell you that, sorry."<br>"what's with the military slang? rather professional for a gang isn't it?"  
>"oh, but we aren't just a gang, we are a nation! one million men and thirteen hundred thousand pokemon strong. not all of us are in the military, though to be invited is a great honor."<br>"how do I know you aren't hypnotized?"  
>"the general would never do that!" private Ryan shouted.<br>"thank you private. yes, the general would not do something like that."  
>"lies!" Erica shouted, lunging again. "you are either the most awful people in the world, or you were hypnotized!"<br>"please contain your girlfriend Josiah." colonel Rep said, frustrated. "so then, you have two options now, join us, or be our enemy. each of us could defeat the elite four, if we desired, so choose carefully."  
>"well, I understand what you are doing, but I do not agree, so, enemy." Josiah released Yakuza and shouted something that could not be heard in all the noise made by the neo-Rockets.<br>Devil shot out an ember, which yakuza grabbed, punching the golbat that came out of a ball, throwing it into the wall.  
>"private, you will be taking golbat through drill. Brent, take care of them." colonel Rep whipped private Ryan out of the battlefield, and stood behind Brent.<p>

"onix, go!" an onix appeared, his eyes red with rage. "use rock slide."  
>"Yakuza, brick break!" Josiah called out, hoping for the best. Yakuza focussed and smashed through the boulders falling from the ceiling, the shrapnel from the stones embedding the the walls, and he dashed forward smashing through onix' jaw, ripping off the bottom half.<br>"return." Brent put onix back and left.  
>"well then, you are powerful, Ryan was right." the colonel said, chuckling. "but let's see if you can face me." he pointed, and Buneary cautiously walked forward.<br>"Josiah, I am fighting him." Erica and Spear walked forward.  
>"are you sure?" Josiah took back Yakuza.<br>"yes."  
>"a woman would try to defeat me? now I am sure to win." the colonel chuckled. "frustration." buneary trembled and her eyes opened, glowing red.<br>"Spear, use return." Erica shouted.  
>Spear charged, his eyes glowing violet. the two collided in a burst of energy, both of them crashed to the ground. "love isn't so powerless, is it?" Erica shouted. "Spear return again!"<br>Spear rammed into buneary, and it flew to where it was choked by the chain.  
>"this is for the suffering you impose!" Erica shouted, and threw a pokeball at the buneary.<br>"what!?" colonel Rep tried to block it but missed, the ball slammed into buneary and she went in, the ball didn't even shake, buneary was so weakened. Erica ran forward, throwing the colonel away and grabbed the ball.  
>"quick Josiah, let's go!" she ran and Josiah followed, the colonel shouting for his subordinates to chase them.<p>

"we should tell someone about them!" shouted Erica, caressing buneary's new ball.  
>"no, there are sure to be some in positions of power; this is something we cannot tell anyone, yet."<br>"I hate it when you're right." Erica started putting up the tents, and Josiah rubbed his temples, his head throbbing.  
>"bad anger, no." he muttered, and sat down. "is this what psyduck feels like?"<br>"are you okay Josiah?" Erica asked, walking over.  
>"I'm fine." he stood up and began cooking, his head hurting even more when he looked at buneary's pokeball.<p>

_**cliff hanger! I should make a literal cliffhanger, like, them, hanging off a cliff. anyways, I hope you enjoyed the chapter, and my terrorist group, because everyone and their mom makes a gang in the pokemon universe. please leave a review, and please follow and favorite. and have a wonderful day.**_

_**Yakuza-moves:  
>bulk-up<br>arm thrust  
>brick break<strong>_

_**Buneary-  
>nature:unknown<br>moves: frustration  
>shadow rush<strong>_


	6. announcement

_**hello my amazingful people. I have something that will not be happy. I really need to bump up my grades, I have an F in one class, a lot of Ds, school just isn't my strong suit. I'm very sorry but I'm going to need to go on another hiatus. I know, you all probably hate me now, but I need to spend the time doing schoolwork. I'll get back to work in december, but I need to get to at least passing. I kinda need to graduate highschool, so I need the time. I'll miss the writing as much as you miss reading, probably more. enjoy thanksgiving, and don't forget to give someone a smile today :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) bonus smiles, to make up for the lost ones.**_


End file.
